


Jedem gefällt das Seine

by Meaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Misuse of a politician's desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaka/pseuds/Meaka
Summary: After a particularly tiresome evening spent with the brass and nobles in Mitras, Erwin decides it's payback time for someone who keeps making moves on something that doesn't belong to him.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Jedem gefällt das Seine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is within the world of 'Verbind dich mit mir', but much further on in the narrative than where the characters are currently in that story. It will make more sense if you read it first, particularly chapter 6.
> 
> First time writing utter filth and wanted to get some practice in before writing anything for the multi-chapter story I have going on. I have to say, it was pretty fun to write XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Erwin carefully inspected each of the doors along one of the isolated corridors of the large, central castle. Glancing down at a piece of parchment in his hand, he soon his head slightly and continued down the hallway, apparently in search of one room in particular.

Aha!

Opening an elaborately carved door, he peered inside. It was dark and deserted. Perfect. He stuffed the sheaf of paper back in his inner coat pocket.

“This one,” he grabbed Levi’s hand and unceremoniously tugged him into the room, setting the candelabra on an ornate table. There was a large office table at one end of the room, and luxurious hangings on the walls. Pretty standard for the office of a nobleman in Mitras.

“What exactly are we-“

Erwin turned and seized Levi by the collar in a passionate kiss, not letting him finish the question, and walked him backwards towards the door. When Levi’s back made contact with the door, Erwin reached down and locked it with a soft _snick_.

“Erwin….”Levi warned quietly, as Erwin shucked off the smaller man’s embroidered surcoat, before moving onto unbuttoning Levi’s dress shirt. But Erwin wasn’t listening. “Erwin,” he tried again, “someone might hear us.”

“Well then we had better be quiet and quick then, hadn’t we?” Erwin grinned. Levi laughed quietly, allowing Erwin to divest him of the rest of his uniform and boots.

Erwin reached down and picked up Levi under the backs of his thighs, encouraging him to wrap his legs around the broad waist. He carried him over to the desk, all the while licking and nipping Levi’s neck. Levi groaned, accommodatingly keeping his head turned to the side. Erwin set him gently on the desk on his back and then fumbled with his own trouser buttons.

“Aren’t you taking your clothes off?” Levi asked, curiously.

“No time,” Erwin replied peevishly.

“Well, this feels unfair.”

“I’ll make it up to you. It’s more fun this way.”

Levi looked at him, intrigued. "What's up with you tonight? You're acting so weird."

Humming to himself, Erwin didn't answer. Instead he leaned back over Levi, shifting his broad hips between Levi’s thighs and forcing them to part. Erwin pulled a small vial from another inner breast pocket, coating his fingers in slick oil. A satisfied sigh issued from the slighter man when thick fingers were put to his entrance, stroking and caressing. Erwin made sure to pay attention to his perineum, pushing gently over where Levi’s prostate lay. Levi gave an exquisite moan, clearly enjoying the pressure. Keeping his thumb pressed to the outside, he moved his fingers and tentatively slipped one inside Levi, and then another. He kept the pressure up between the digits, while also slowly working Levi open. Although he didn’t often toot his own horn, no matter how much he would like to rush this, he knew Levi simply couldn’t take him unprepared. And it would probably also be painful for Erwin too. Finally, he slipped in a third finger and stretched Levi’s entrance, spitting in his other hand and using it to stroke Levi’s cock which was hard and laying on his stomach.

“UunnhhHnn,” Levi groaned quietly, enjoying the stretch and pressure. Erwin knew he could neglect Levi’s cock completely if he wanted, making Levi come using just his fingers. Today, though, Erwin wanted to use more than just his fingers. He had a claim to stake.

Erwin kissed his lips softly. “Are you ready?”

Levi half-glared up at him. “If you don’t hurry up, I’ll turn tables and mount you myself. Someone could come at any moment!”

Erwin grinned and removed the hand stretching Levi, using it to add oil to his own proudly erect member. He stroked himself a couple of times, before angling the tip at Levi’s entrance. Pushing gently, he could feel Levi tense slightly. Moving continuously forward, the head of his cock popped in and they both groaned. Erwin always enjoyed the initial breach. He savoured it for a moment, before slowly pumping more and more of his length into the pliant body below him. He had just managed to touch his hips to Levi’s and was about to really get going, when they both heard footsteps.

Levi gasped, turning his head towards the door. Erwin quickly put his hand over Levi’s mouth. Even in the dim candlelight, he knew Levi looked disgusted by this.

“Take that hand away!!” he hissed quietly, “Don’t you remember where it has been?!!?”

“Shhh!” commanded Erwin. The footsteps were getting closer. Erwin was sure they were just patrolling, and had no reason to come into the room itself. Still, it excited him. He began slowly thrusting in and out of Levi, who looked up at him horrified.

“Erwin! What the hell?” he whispered, with a frantic edge.

Erwin shushed his again. “You don’t want them to hear you and come and investigate do you?” Levi’s head whipped back towards the door. Erwin could see subdued candlelight coming in under the door. He leaned down and kissed Levi, hushing any further complaint. One particularly masterful thrust must have pressed in just the right place, as Levi groaned shamelessly into Erwin’s mouth.

The footsteps stopped outside for a moment. Erwin and Levi held their breath, stopping in tandem. Erwin continued to stroke Levi tortuously slowly, and finally the footsteps continued, and began to fade into the distance. Excited by the thought of nearly being caught, Erwin threw Levi’s legs over his shoulders and began to pound mercilessly into his lover, steadying his hands on the table either side of Levi’s head. Levi scrabbled at the desk for purchase, before finally settling one hand on Erwin’s shoulders, unable to do anything except take his cock. Levi pressed his other hand to his mouth, biting into it to prevent any more noises coming out. Erwin skilfully continued to rub his cock against his lover's prostate. Levi’s cock was now trapped between them; Erwin was pressed down so hard that Levi wouldn't have been able to reach a hand in to touch himself even if he'd wanted to. The blonde took pride in knowing just what angle Levi liked, and being able to make him come untouched.

Levi was clearly excited by the near-miss too. “Erwin, ohhh fuck!” he panted. “Right there, yes yes!”

Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, Erwin struggled not to let go and come deep within Levi. He wanted Levi to come first; Erwin enjoyed having Levi squirming on his cock, feeling his internal walls quiver around him and his thighs quake around Erwin’s neck. Relished watching the smaller man unravel due to his ministrations. But he couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Come for me, Levi,” Erwin commanded. Levi opened his eyes, clearly trying to stave off orgasm. But he was conditioned to obey Erwin’s orders. He gave one final strangled groan, then screwed up his face beautifully as he came hard around Erwin. With enough prostate stimulation in foreplay, Levi didn’t always ejaculate when he came untouched. Erwin would rather he didn’t this time. This was his favourite set of dress uniform. Luckily, Erwin didn’t have to worry. This time Levi came dry between them, legs jerking and panting furiously, while Erwin continued to fuck him hard through it, just as he knew Levi liked it.

Suddenly, Erwin pulled out, unable to hold back any longer, and got up onto his knees on the desk. Looming over Levi, he pumped himself to completion, ejaculating forcefully over his lover’s face. Without pausing to allow Levi to start complaining about the mess, Erwin dismounted the desk and flipped Levi onto his stomach, kicking his legs apart so he could fit snugly between them.

“Erwin!” Levi began to complain, then choked out a breath as Erwin pushed back inside him again in one long, smooth thrust. Pounding furiously now, Erwin pressed his full weight through his hands, placing them firmly between Levi’s shoulder blades and forcing him to keep flat against the table.

“Head down,” Erwin barked. Levi complied beautifully, reaching up to grip the edge of the table in front of him. Looking down, he could see his cum dripping down Levi’s cheek to his sharp chin. Could see this man, Humanity’s Strongest, lying beneath him yieldingly, taking _his_ orders; taking _his_ cock. Only his. No one else’s.

“NNNnnnhhHhhH!” Erwin groaned as he felt his second orgasm build and crash down upon him. He thrust deeply and slowly into Levi, enjoying emptying himself completely into his lover. It was a good, hard orgasm, and he himself was almost startled by how much cum he pumped into Levi after already having cum once.

Finally the aftershocks faded, his hips slowed and he looked down at Levi smugly. Levi lay obediently on the desk for a few seconds, allowing Erwin to lean down and kiss lightly at his shoulders and the back of his neck. But then, clearly remembering where they both where, he pushed Erwin off, scowling in distaste at the mess between his thighs and on his face.

“I hope you have something to clean this up with?” Levi grumbled. Erwin was pleased that his own uniform was unstained. He took a large handkerchief out of a pocket and handed it to Levi.

“Gross.” Levi said, flinging the now used handkerchief into what Erwin hoped _was_ actually a bin, and not an expensive antique. He bent over to put his clothes back on, while Erwin readjusted his own uniform. Once dressed, Erwin tilted Levi’s head up and kissed him deeply, enjoying the feel of the calm and pliant body pressed against him.

“Let’s go to bed.” They unlocked the door and Levi started to sneak back down the deserted corridor to Erwin’s room in the palatial castle. Erwin closed the door carefully and followed Levi. As he did so, a screw holding a name plaque on the outside of the door came loose, and the gold plaque swung down to hang at a jaunty angle.

It read, ‘Lord Geigerleich’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee, naughty Erwin. I have a feeling that he's been planning this for a long, long time!


End file.
